


What We Find In Closets

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Things People Notice [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was helping his partner pack.  He didn't expect to find something like this buried in the back of his closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Find In Closets

He was helping his lover and soon-to-be husband pack his things in preparation for the move to their new home.  He’d volunteered to start on the clothes and things in the bedroom and once that task had been finished, he’d naturally started on the large walk-in closet. 

He didn’t think anything of the unmarked shoeboxes in the back, hidden behind everything else.  But as he pulled one out, it tipped over and the contents spilled on the floor.  He froze in shock.  He didn’t need to look at the label to know what was in front of him.  He’d honestly never expected to see such a thing in his lover’s home.  Sure, with his background, there might have been a time, but now?

He scooped the displaced items back into the box and pulled out another unmarked container.  And then another.  He searched twelve boxes, his eyes widening as he found what he was now looking for tucked inside each one. 

He sat back and looked around the closet.  He could see now how something like this would be easily missed.  Clothes and shoes blocked normal line of sight and who would question shoeboxes in a closet.  Maybe he should have had a look sooner.

A shadow crossed over his shoulder as his lover entered the bedroom and leaned in through the closet doorway.  “What are you doing down…oh.”

“Oh?  All you have is ‘oh’?”

“They’ve been there a long time; honestly I’d forgotten about them.  I haven’t pulled anything out of there in a really long time.”

“But you have them.  So at some point you intentionally went out and found somewhere to by it.  After everything we’ve shared, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was worried what you might think.”

“What I might think?  Look!”  He pulled lid after lid off, revealing the extent of the situation.  “I never intended to snoop; I just wished you had said something.”

“What should I have said?”

“Uhh, how about hey, I have a dozen pairs of twelve hundred dollar a pop dress shoes, Hotch!”

“they’re not...”

Spencer cut him off, “I’ve seen these brands before!  There is no way you spent less than a grand on any of these!  It’s like a year’s worth of mortgage payments in here!”  He pulled a pair of shiny wingtips out, “Do you realize I get anxious having to pay fifty bucks for dress shoes?”

“I know.”  Hotch ducked his head.

“I can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me this whole time.”


End file.
